TheBajanCanadian
Personal Life Mitch was born in Montreal,Quebec,Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados. He moved to the United States in fourth grade, where he met Jerome and lived there for the rest of his (American) primary education (4-6th grade). He eventually moved back to Montreal, Quebec, Canada, his assumed birthplace as we do not know much of his personal life. He visits Barbados from time to time. Mitch has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters: Kyleigh (the youngest) and Marley (stepsister). He has family members in Kansas and Arkansas; including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and several others) and his family in Pennsylvania. During November of 2014, Mitch announced that he has a girlfriend named Jess through an Instagram post. In Ryan's latest vlog, it was announced that Mitch and Jerome are moving to St. Petersburg, Flordia in early 2015, possibly near the end of January. Pre-Minecraft Days Mitch closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for inappropriate content, despite personal themes in the videos, one of them mocking 2 Girls 1 Cup. He joined AwesomeSauceFilms, which was founded by Jerome. The channel was originally general gaming videos, but some became exclusive to Call of Duty ''videos. While they made videos regarding ''Call of Duty, the ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years. Upon uploading the first episodes of their later-popular series Secret Spots, they soon found the role of Machinima Respawn Director. Other popular series during the period include Clip of the Day, Zombies, and Master Quest; the latter received a 13-hour compilation. Switch to Minecraft The ASF channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome, and Matt got bored of Call of Duty. Fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF", whereas the trio shifted their focus to Minecraft. Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before ASF released their final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)", which was posted 28 days later. The transition from Call of Duty to Minecraft led to Mitch, and especially Jerome, being frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's videos, drawing an influx of young subscribers and generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 8 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood. That skin was later changed to his current skin when he tweeted a picture of him in a red hoodie and asked his fans to make him a skin that looked like it and he would choose the best one. Mitch and Jerome are shipped in a well known ship called "Merome". Merome is the most famous ship in TeamCrafted (second famous being #Skylox , which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox, although now it is technically not a TeamCrafted ship as Deadlox and Sky both left the center group of TC). On one of Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour live stream, #Merome trended #7 place on Twitter, and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, #Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their livestream (#Merome was previously called #ASFCanadian, but the two YouTubers have changed it to #''Merome''). History With TeamCrafted Mitch and Jerome grew their channels together until PAX East in 2012, where they met Adam and Ty. The group became friends instantly and eventually Mitch and Jerome were invited to join TeamCrafted in mid-2013. TeamCrafted remained friends until something caused members to leave the group in early 2014, most of them leaving after Seto was kicked out of the group. On YouTube, some say Mitch said to kick Seto out of the group, as Seto was the only one under a million subs. This led to the inevitable collapse of the group, as well as the site that was set up for fans. Server and Channel Mitch made the username "BajanCanadian", which derives from the small Caribbean island country of Barbados and Canada. Montreal, Quebec, Canada, is his assumed birth place as we don't know much about his life outside of YouTube. He grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados (Natives of Barbados are known as Barbadians or Bajans, hence the first part of his username). On his channel he has Mini-games, Hunger Games and Battle Dome videos. His Hunger Game series is by far, the most popular series on his channel. The majority of his Hunger Games videos are done with Jerome. In most of his videos, he talks about his preferences in food, "dranks", the internet, TV shows, video games, Dubstep and Hip-Hop. At the end of his videos, he states his most known phrase, "Slap dat like button withchya forehead!" ''This also is like Sky's "''Slap that like button!". Before the integration with PeteZahHutt's server, The Hutt, Mitch ran a server called The Fridge, relating to his "Food and drank" theme. After it combined with The Hutt, it is now known as The Nexus. On August 28, 2014, Mitch released his first non-Minecraft related video since his series on Rollercoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon. The video is a commentary of the game Happy Wheels and includes a face camera. On September 2, 2014, Mitch released a video on'' Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 . How To Minecraft Mitch is one of the five hosts of a new survival multiplayer series called How To Minecraft''. The series is inspired by the other popular survival multiplayer series, such as Mianite, Cube, MindCrack, etc, and will feature many popular Minecraft YouTubers. While it is inspired by the other SMPs, the series will be unique in the fact that viewer interaction will be key. Live streams should become daily/weekly and there will be many ways the viewers can help create the lore behind it. As of September 16, 2014, the following are featured as hosts in the series: * Mitch * Robert (Woofless) * Preston (TBNRFrags) * Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty) * Vik (Vikstar123HD) The following people are featured as players in the series: * Scott (LittleLizardGaming) * Ryan (xrpmx13) * Tyler (LogDotZip) * ALi A (More Ali A) * Mat (Nooch) * Choco (Chocothechocobo) * Pete(PetezahHut) * Kenny(Tbnrkenworth) * Jerome (JeromeASF) The following people have a high chance of joining, or have said they would love to join a SMP: * AtlanticCraft * MinecraftUniverse * FamousFilms * SSundee * JAYG3R * NoahCraftFTW * MineCraftFinest * AshleyMarieeGaming Please note that these are people who are not on the server yet, but may be invited as time goes on. Music Videos On December 27, 2013, Mitch released a parody of Decisions, a song by Borgore. Named Hunger Games, it has 41.7 million views as of December 4,2014. The song, as well as the video, was well received by viewers. On November 28, 2014, Mitch released a self-titled parody of Radioactive, a song by Imagine Dragons. As of December 4, 2014, it has 917.6 thousand views. Compared to the Hunger Games song, shown above, the song, as well as the video, was well received. On his livestream on January 15, 2015, Mitch said that the video was "not a long term project that we spend more time on." During a livestream in late 2014, Mitch and Jerome announced a #Merome music video, which is a parody of Moondust by Jaymes Young. On the 17th of December, 2014, Mitch released the hyped and long awaited #Merome music video, which is a parody of Jaymes Young's Moondust. It has been received quite well by his audience. In a livestream on January 15, 2015, Mitch and Jayden, the animator for the project, Mitch revealed that they had originally planned to used the original song, but due to Jaymes Young signing a record label, they faced copyright strikes. Jayden also further revealed that Jerome was originally supposed to be a female. He also stated that he had created his own rigs due to the terrible quality of the other freeware rigs online. Trivia *In the Power Squad, he is The Duke of Power Moves. *He once lived with TBNR Frags, Woofless and NoochM. *Like many other famous YouTubers, there are lots of fakes pretending they are Mitch; especially on ask.fm and Instagram. *He, like Jerome, calls his diamond axes by the name "Betty". *He calls iron swords "George". *He occasionally calls diamond swords "Big Bertha". *He calls the chestplate "Boobplate". *He calls the LapisLazuli "Blue Poop". *He calls the cocoa beans "Deer Poop". *He calls chainmails "Sexy Lingerie". *He calls ink sacs "Blooper Sac". *He calls cooked fish "Vile Creature". *Sometime during April of 2014, Mitch found a hate tweet on his Twitter account about his 'Animation April' series and became upset about it. This was due to Adam, who tweeted about it. * Mitch became 'addicted' to Hunger Games when he saw the movie. * Mitch plays Hunger Games mostly with Jerome, known as JeromeASF or ASFJerome. * As of October 9, 2014, Adam and Mitch have made up, ending the feud between the two. * Mitch has a Snapchat: Benja-Kanada. Like Jerome, he will be posting snaps on his story. * Mitch announced in November of 2014 that he is releasing an official BajanCanadian jacket. The orders will be processed in January of 2015 and the last moment to place an order is the end of December of 2014. * On December 13th of 2014, Mitch hit one billion views. He created a vlog that details some updates. The video can be found here. * Mitch calls Jennifer Lawrence his wife. Category:Mich my name is marley keep the good work up Category:Sup Category:Woooooo